Clubbing cures the non-trusting
by 8emmy
Summary: Maka is sent to a club to talk to a male who is either intoxicated or not. She is told by doing this she will unlock new secrets that she never knew about herself. One-shot!


"Do I believe in true love? No I don't. My parents are a true example in this. You see my father is a drunk, lying, cheating ass who never ever was in love! He destroyed the image of happily ever after." A young woman with blonde hair said. She was wearing a suit and was in another psychology session with Dr. Stein.

"Why, Maka? Can't you just let yourself go for once? Your twenty two you can let yourself go and love. Why can't you? Are you scared of falling in love and ending up like your parents, Maka?" Dr. Stein asked as he sketched himself dissecting a dinosaur.

"I don't know Dr. Stein, that's the whole reason I am here is to find out." Maka said as she stood up from the leather chair and walked around the small office. Her dirty blonde hair was in a bun and her pencil skirt hugged her ass just right. Stein had to stop himself from checking her out. He was a way too old for a Maka and he's best friends with her father. He started to doodle again.

"Maka all the answers are deep inside of you. You just haven't allowed yourself to trust your body. So tonight you are going to a club and you're going to dance with a random stranger and get to know him. Yes Maka I said him you are going to trust a drunk male." Dr. Stein said as he put down his note pad and walked over to his messy desk. His lab coat followed him flying high and floating down as it followed the therapist's movements.

"But Stein I can't go to a club, I am a highly important women who should not be seen shaking her ass around a bunch of drunken people. Stein please?" Maka begged. Stein looked at her.

"Maka you come to me for help so I am helping you. Go and have some fun like you should. This will help you figure out why you don't trust males. Goodbye Maka." Stein pushed Maka out of his office leaving him in the comfort of a nice quite office.

Maka stomped her way out of the building down to her friend's apartment to ask her to go clubbing with her. Maka was on a mission to prove Dr. Stein he was wrong and that she need to be told the answers not listen to her inner self, or whatever shit Dr. Stein said.

She walked up to the apartment door and knocked a few times. A woman with long rave black hair opened the door. "Maka?" She asked shocked. The woman was wearing a blue sleeping shirt and long pajama pants that had dancing polar bears on them. The woman was beautiful.

"Tsubaki come with me to a club." Maka ordered her best friend.

"Why, Maka? I thought you hate clubs," Tsubaki opened her door wider so she could lean on the door frame.

"I do hate clubbing, but I need to prove someone wrong. So come with me to a club." Maka was trying to pull Tsubaki out of her apartment and towards the nearest club.

"Not when I am dressed like this. Maka there is like a hidden dress code at clubs and pajamas with dancing polar bears is a big no." Tsubaki went into her apartment. "Come in and close the door too. I'll be done in a few." Tsubaki yelled from her room. Maka walked into her friend's apartment. She never really went into her friend's home before. She thought it was none of her business how other people lived. However she felt closer to Tsubaki looking at her photos that hung on the walls and the little knickknacks around the living area.

Maka took a seat on the red swayed couch. It was soft and Maka felt so comfy like when she snuggles into her bed reads a good book. She looked out the window to see a great view of Death city Nevada. Maka's view was not that bad she too had an amazing view of Death city, but Tsubaki's was different it was better.

"Sorry for taking so long Maka." Tsubaki interrupted Maka's calming sight. Maka turned around to see Tsubaki in a tight blue dress with small little silver stars lining the V-neck. Maka looked down at herself feeling that she looked to professional. "Maka do you want me to lend you a top. I mean that skirt looks amazing on you." Tsubaki said. Maka smiled and nodded following Tsubaki into her room. Tsubaki passed Maka a tight red lace shirt then left leaving Maka to change.

Maka took of her white dress shirt and switched it with the red lace top and tucked it under the high waisted pencil skirt. She then left the room. "Let's head out." Maka said as she grabbed Tsubaki's arm and pulled her towards the door.

Maka had no idea where a club would be so she walked around for a bit till she gave up. Her black pumps were starting to hurt and Tsubaki was tired of being pulled to nowhere. "Maka why don't you call Liz and Patty, they both surly know where a club would be. And maybe Kid will drive us." Tsubaki suggested. Maka tried to think up a reason not to call the Thompson sisters, but she didn't find any.

"Okay let me get my phone." Maka said. She went into her bag and pulled out her smart phone. She unlocked it and looked for Liz's number. "Hey Liz I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and go clubbing… Yes Liz this is the real Maka… Liz come on I am cold and Tsubaki wants to hurry up… Okay we are at Oak and Pine near the Deathbucks. See you soon… Bye." Maka hung up and waited for the sisters to show up.

Around two minutes are so Liz arrived in her blue van with Kid and her younger sister Patty. "Get in!" Liz called from the car. Maka walked over with Tsubaki at her heels. They got in and the smell of vanilla and play-doh filled Maka's nose.

"Why does it smell like vanilla and play-doh?" Tsubaki asked. Patty started to laugh and Liz sighed, "What's so funny?" Tsubaki asked Maka. Maka shrugged.

"Liz is wearing a vanilla perfume and Patty was playing with play-doh she was making an asymmetrical giraffe. I had to destroy it," Kid said. Patty stops laughing and stared daggers at Kid. "They are asymmetrical garbage."

"You are asymmetrical garbage you brat. At least giraffes don't have OCD and three lame stripes on one side of their head." Patty snapped at Kid her arms were crossed over her belly.

"Take that back, Patty! Take it back!" Kid yelled trying to get to Patty who sat at the back. Kid was shotgun and was looking pretty pathetic. Patty started to laugh again.

"Over my dead body brat," Patty said. Kid was twitching and cursing.

"Stop it the two of you. We are at the club. Patty please stay close to me and Kid don't get all OCD on us." Liz said as she parked the car in front of the club. The lights were bright and the music was blaring. Maka couldn't have second thoughts because she was being pulled towards the doors. The bouncer looked at Liz and smiled allowing us to enter without or ids.

"So you come here a lot I presume." Maka whispered in Liz's ear. Liz smirked and whispered back, "All the time," before Maka left to go towards the bar. Maka needed to sit down and have water. Maka felt a few eyes drift down toward her butt as she walked. She took a seat next to a man with white hair. She looked at the bartender. The man beside her had a beer in front of him. He played with the glass, swaying the brown liquid inside.

"I can I have some water please?" Maka asked the bartender. He was tall and had blonde hair and a spike collar on him. He smiled and gave Maka a wink. She smiled politely and waited for her water.

"He's taking forever." Maka talked to herself. The man with white hair must have heard her. He smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry about it. I am guessing this is your first clubbing experience." The man said as he sat up straighter and looked over Maka. "You look too good to be at a place like this." He said.

"Thank you and yes this is my first time. I would never think of going but my therapist said that this will help me unlock a few of my inner secrets, whatever that means. Why am I even telling you this?" Maka said. The man laughed.

"You're funny. My name is Soul Eater Evans." Soul said. Maka noticed his red eyes and shark like teeth. She was reluctant to say her name but that smirk drew her in.

"Maka, Maka Albarn nice to meet you Soul." Maka said with a smile. Soul smirked. Maka turned around to find the bartender back with her water. After paying for it she took a sip not wanting to go look for her friends at the moment.

"Can I offer you a nice cocktail? It's on the house since you are such a lovely woman," the bartender said in a seducing way. Maka coughed and turned pink in the cheeks as she shook her head no. She was not going to relive those days back in college when she drank so much… she didn't even want to remember that embarrassing night. And he was so cute too.

Maka groaned and took another sip of her water. She hated remembering things that made her so damn embarrassed. Soul chuckled as he also took a sip of his drink. "What's got you down? I would think getting a free drink was a good thing." Soul joked. Maka turned to glare at the man. Soul raised his hands up in defence. "Sorry I didn't know that drinks were a sensitive topic with you." Soul said trying not to laugh at his bad pun.

"It's nothing about the drink I was offered. It was something that happened a few years ago. It's nothing important." Maka said as she looked down at the clear liquid in her glass.

"You can tell me. I know I'm a stranger but you won't be seeing me around again so it would be easier telling me." Soul suggested. The idea was smart of course it's not like she would see this hot male again. She won't see his tanned skin and those ember eyes that are so vibrant and stand out from his white hair. Anyways Dr. Stein told her to trust a male at a club.

"Alright I'll tell you, but only because I probably will never see you again." Maka said before starting her story. "It was high school graduation night. All my friends and peers decided that after graduation we should all meet up at the clearing by an old park we went to as kids. My friends and I arrived and the party was going. There was great music and even kegs of alcohol one of the guy's brothers brought for us with his fake ID.

"So as I went to get a drink of water one of my friends said I was being a party pooper and that I should get a beer at least. So being a teenager I wanted to try this. I knew that one beer wouldn't get me intoxicated so I was fine with only one can. However some of the guys thought it wasn't enough and brought me more cans. I drank to almost my limit. Everything was fading my memories all black and non-existent. All I remember was puking on this damn hot guy that I don't even remembered went to my school. But that didn't matter I puked on him." Maka had finally admitted the worst night in her life to a complete stranger. She did the unexpected like her therapist told her to do.

"Wow. That must have been that worst night in your life." Soul said as he ran his long skinny fingers through his spiky hair.

"I know, but you know what I feel a thousand times better now having that off my back." Maka smiled.

"Is there anything else you want off your back before you leave?" Soul asked. He felt oddly better to after hearing the woman speak. He had an awful day from a recording a new duet with his brother Wes the famous violinist. Soul too was an amazing pianist, however he was not up to pare with his brother's level of amazement.

Maka sat on her stool thinking about anything else that made her want to forget. She had it. That damn stupid father of hers that ruined almost her whole life. "Well know that you mention it there is one more thing." Maka says as she steals a glance of Soul.

"Tell me I'm all ears." Soul reassured her to begin.

"Well my childhood was not the happiest. You see my momma and papa would contently fight about nothing and everything. Their whole marriage was in shambles. Sadly for me I was the only thing that kept them for not getting a well needed divorce. See my momma never believed that a child should grow up in a broken home, and my stupid drunk papa wanted what he thought was best for me. But you see I was better off with two alligators as parents than those two. I guess what I'm trying to say, my whole childhood in-between fights and cheating I would think that if I was never born my parents would have been happy. I guess I still do." Maka said. Soul agreed with her. He too thought his music was not good enough for his mother's ears because he didn't practice hard enough.

"I understand." Soul said.

"Well I should be off to look for my friends. Thanks for listening to me. You really did expose some things that I needed to know about myself. Thank you Soul," Maka was grateful for meeting Soul that night, and also listening to her therapist. She would never forget this moment, she finally felt at peace so happy about unlocking her deepest secrets.

Maka stood up and left Soul alone to look for her friends and have some fun for once without worry.

THE NEXT DAY AT STEIN'S OFFICE

"So I presume by that smile on your face you took my advice. Good girl." Dr. Stein said as he stopped his doodling to see Maka standing at his doorway with a smile plastered on her face. She wore a bright red dress and black pumps to match with her long blonde hair now down, and cascading down her back.

"Yes I did doc. I just came by to thank you for everything but I no longer require you services." Now Stein's jaw dropped. He lost his most frequent patient. What was his problem sending her out to talk to some drunken stranger? "Thanks again Dr. Stein. Bye." And with that the blonde left the therapist alone to cry and call his own therapist to book anointment at three.

The end

**I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot!**

**~8emmy**


End file.
